Catcher in the Rye Sequel
by faizan.anwar
Summary: After Holden gets wet wain, there is much more that goes on in his life. I did this as a project. Read to find out.!


_Faizan Anwar_

_Period - 6_

**Catcher in the rye**

_(a small sequel)_

_Chapter 27_

**The food** they serve here is tasteless. Though I am not fond of spicy and condimental food but when I am in mood I really want one. The food at Pency was was one time that I and Stradlater went to a Mexican restaurant for dinner. The restaurant name was Pickley pickles. It was a funny name for a restaurant but it was catchy. They served us their diner special that night. They had some Mexican dish with big red chilies kept all around.

"I bet you cannot eat this small chilly?" I said to Stadlater. It said it sarcastically because the chilly I had in my hand was the biggest of all.

"Oh, don't challenge me Holden, You know I can" he said suavely.  
>I took the chilly and waved it in front of Stadlater to pursue him to eat one. He snatched the chilly from my hand and ate the whole at once. Boy, he was desperate. But, five minutes later he was standing at the table and screaming for water. It was very funny. I didn't even feel like to help that phony bastard. He was moron and deserved that. I was laughing out loud and all the people were looking at me. They probably must be thinking what kind of friend I am. Stadlater standing at the table and screaming for help was something that you don't see every day. It was amusing and I really enjoyed. Then a lady with jug of honey came over and handed a glass of honey to Stadlater to drink. Honey is a remedy for all diseases. I learnt that in the History class when we were studying about Egyptians. Anyways, she frowned at me then asked Stadlater<p>

"Are you okay sir?" She asked

"He is alright. He is a tough guy" I said.

She went back to the counter. I looked at Stadlater. Boy, his face was all red. Tears were coming down his eyes, not because he was crying. Human Body does that in extreme conditions and I really hate that. He didn't eat his dinner that night. I took an hour to fill up. I was really starving. Then we went to the counter to pay our bills. The waitress was standing at the counter.

"I am sorry. My friend is not always like that" I said.

"That's usual. It happens with every new customer". She said. She was really cool about that. She was nice.

I paid our bills and we went straight to our dorm-room. Stradlater went straight to the bathroom, changed, and then directly went to his bed

"Are you okay Stradlater?" I asked him. I was really concerned. But he didn't answer. I didn't ask twice either. Stadlater must have learned his lesson that chilies not only look hot but they are hot.

Anyways, it was raining and I was sitting in the bench feeling every single drop that fell from the sky and touched my body. I was happiest person on the planet at that time. I saw Phoebe. She was standing with the expression just like Calpurnia must have when she begged Caesar not to go to Senate House. I really love Phoebe. After the rain stopped Phoebe ran to me and held my shoulder as tight as she could.

"You are not going anywhere. If you are, I am going with you." She said. Boy' she was scared.

"No, I am not going to leave my little sister alone." I replied.

Nobody understands her as much I do. That day I felt like that no matter what happen my little sister would be with me till her death or till mine death. We walked back to school. It was still five minutes left for her school to start. So we ran to school and reached school at time.

"I'll waiting for you after school. We will go home together." I said to her. She went toward her class and I stood there and watched her till she disappeared from my eyes. I went to a nearby bench and sat there. I didn't even bother to dry myself. I knew, that I would either get a cold or a fever if don't dry myself but I already knew that I am going to die of Cancer anyway. Jane Gaghler struck my mind again and I thought of giving her a buzz to ask either she is home for vacation. I looked for my wallet and searched Jane's number which I took from Stradlater. I went to phone booth nearby and gave her a buzz

"Hello" an elderly valiant voice said.

"Hello, this is Holden Caulfield. Can I talk to Jane Gaghler please?"

"I am sorry kid, but you dialed up a wrong number."

"What?" I was loud. "I am pretty sure that I dialed the correct number."

"Accept it, you did call a wrong number" he said and disconnected the phone.  
>I looked at the number and dialed it again carefully.<p>

"Hello"

"Hello, this is Holden Caulfield. Can I talk to Jane Gaghler please?"

"Listen Kid, if this some type of joke then it is not funny. If I will get any other calls from anyone looking for Jane Gag- whatever. I will make sure that you and Jane meet each other in Jail. You understand. Now disconnect the phone before I get angry and Call the police." I disconnected the phone right away. He scared the hell out of me. He was sounding angry and tensed. He probably must have a fought with his wife on dried leaves that got shred due to wind. People can fight with you even on a small reason if they want. I did not courage to make any other effort and got out of the phone booth.  
>I was starving. I could have eaten peels of oranges. So I walked several blocks and found a donut shops. They had a big round donut on the roof. It was really looking very –very delicious. But the sweeter something looks the sourer it tastes. I bought two donuts only. I did not want to spend Phoebe's Christmas dough. As I came out of the store, a little boy passed by me. He was running because he was late. He reminded me of Jeff Harrison who was in my English class in Whooton School. He would always run to class because he was late. He would never told the reason. People don't always tell you the genuine reason. He was nice. He got an A in the class. He helped me in English though. Our English teacher was the stupidest bastard that I ever witnessed. He did not let you ask the meaning of the word that you never ever read. Instead he would insult you and tell you to look into the dictionary. That killed me. If you ever interrupted his lecture, he would first made his worst facial expression and then he would make sure to make you realize that you just did you first big mistake in your life. He was really a fanatic. I was put in that class because my father told school to put me in the class of the strictest teacher. I always took help of Jeff. He helped me every time I asked. If you ask a favour from someone at Whooton then you are making an exchange deal. They either ask you do his assignment or complete his project which is due tomorrow morning. Jeff was the nicest bastard of all. He never asked anything in return.<p>

I was sitting on the bench enjoying my donut, and the cool breeze that flew towards me. Then I heard school bell. It was the first time that I felt happy by listening to the School bell. School bell really annoys me. I kept sitting till my eyes could see little Phoebe. I saw she was running toward me. I took her in my arms and had my longest and the loveliest hug. I was so damn happy.

We walked till our apartment. As we reached home my heart was thumbing so hard that I could hear my each and every beat. I was so damn nervous, but when I saw phoebe's face my all nervousness flew away. She is really a darling. We went to the elevator. It was different elevator boy this time. I didn't talk to him. I was really nervous.

_Chapter 28_

**Phoebe** knocked the door thrice. Mom took a little time and then answered the door.

"Holden, What are you doing here? Are your vacation started already? And Why are you wet?" she said. She was really confused.

"He got expelled from the school." Phoebe said in a very low voice.

"What did you say? Is that true Holden? Did you get expelled? What did you do this time?" mom said. She was really in anxiety till that time.

"Yes mom, they expelled me from the school." I said. This sentence triggered here emotions and she started crying.

"What did you do?"

"I failed in every subject except English." I said. I didn't even felt the guilt.

We were standing on the door just then I sneezed out loud. Nobody didn't even say bless you. Then mom let me enter the house. I went straight into my room and changed. I was feeling dizzy so I decided to take nap before I explain everything. I slept for two hours. After I woke up, I went to the dining hall. My mom was sitting there occupied with her thoughts. She was in anxiety. Mothers are always concerned when it comes to her child.

"I couldn't understand what they taught me. I really tried hard" I said. I couldn't see my mom in such pain.

"I couldn't believe you again did this. You know how hard your father works so that you all can lead a comfortable life." she said.

"I know mom. I did try hard."

"Holden, listen to me if you had tried hard then you would have passed all your subjects."

"But I did tried-"

"Listen to me." she interrupted, "There could be only two reason you flunked in your subject, either you did not study hard or there is some problem with you." She said. We were at a stalemate.

"Holden, I am your mother if there is anything that bother you please tell to me. We both will try to get a solution for it." She said. I did not say anything to her. I was starving. I couldn't think of something else. I just wanted to eat. I may have something to tell her but at that time, my mind was only thinking about food.

"Do you want something to eat?" mom said. At last I heard what I wanted to hear.

"Yea, Sure" I said. Mom gave me coffee and bread. Everything seems tasty when you are hungry. I finished up eating and went to D.B's room to check what little Phoebe was doing. As I entered the room I saw Phoebe sitting on D.B's table. She was solving her maths problems.

"I never understood these filthy looking signs. That's addition isn't it?" I said

"No, it's division you stupid." Phoebe said and then laughed. Off course I know how an addition looks like. I was joking just to make her laugh. She is so intelligent that she could answer your question while solving her maths problem.

"Holden, what are you going to do? I am pretty sure that you just can't be a catcher in the rye" she said.

"Why? Being a catcher in a rye is unique. It is something that everybody cannot be." I said

"Be realistic Holden" She said. She was damn serious. You could tell by her eyes. Her pupil becomes small when is very serious about something.

"Okay, no kidding." I said and thought for sometime then I said, "I don't know maybe I'll go to another school for the sake of stamp on my name that signifies me as graduate. See, Phoebe I cannot work on other demands. I want to do something which I like. I don't want to go in that field where other tells you to do something. I want to be independent."

"You and Your dreams." Phoebe said. She was not in the mood of arguing. If she is, nobody can win. She could argue with those points which you could never think of.

I watched little Phoebe working just then her

"Phoebe, in any case, do you know where the ducks went when the pond freezes?"

"Which ducks?"She said  
>"The ducks in the Central Park."<p>

"I never thought of that Holden. Maybe they fly away somewhere, where there could find little heat." She said.

"Maybe" I said and just then I hear my father

"Holden! Holden! Come here right now."He said. He was loud, very loud. I went to the dining hall and looked at him. I couldn't control myself and before he could say something I started,

"Look dad, I am sorry for what I did. I couldn't understand what teachers taught there. I had nobody as my friend. Nobody, whom I could seek for help, I hated every single soul at Pency. The school was always boasting about how great their school is and about the students who have become millionaire or those who have been awarded the goddamn awards. Nobody cared for anyone." I said. I was kind of sobbing till that time.

"See, Holden" he said. He was soft and humble. "If there was something like that why didn't you tell me earlier? If not me at least you could have told your mother about it. We would have looked for a better school for you." He said, and then he did something which I could never think of. He gave me a hug. I was surprised. I couldn't believe that my father would do something like that, especially to me. But as they say Expect the Unexpected. I could really see a father's love and concern in his eyes.

He sat with me and we had a very long talk. It was only between me and my father. That day I actually realised how concerned my parents were about me. This reminded me of Michael. He lived next to me at Pency. His parents came to visit me him every weekend. His mother would bring a new kind of dish every single time she visited. Hugs and Kisses they gave to Michael were limitless. His father would always ask him about the packet pebbles he gave to Michael at his first day of Pency. Once he told me about that packet. He said his father told him to throw the one pebble from the packet every time he said something bad to someone or hurt someone. He was cruellest of all. He never did touch that packet. He was the biggest annoying idiot, bigger than Ackley. But, when his father asked him about the packet he showed them that packet and told him he is the nicest of all. He lied because he knew that his parents would trust at him blindfolded. That depressed me. Sometimes, I thought of telling the truth to his parent. But I never wanted to destroy a parent child relationship. Some people really take advantages of your trust.

Next day, my father took me to a carnival. He wanted to make me feel good and wanted to spend some time. I never remembered the last time we went together at some place except School interviews. We played Hoopla. I won the biggest teddy bear. I won it for Phoebe. No matter how old and mature you are when it comes to hoopla everybody is the same. Everybody tries to get their ring on the bottles to earn that cute little bear. It was fun. We played several other games at the carnival. Then we had lunch together. My father took me to an Indian Restaurant. They served us with their Indian special. It was delicious and the after-dish was more delicious. It was made of carrots and nuts and almonds. I don't really remember the names. Anyways, after lunch we went to the Giant wheel. When your car comes to the top, you could really see the loveliest and best the scene of a city. It was the most beautiful scene of New York.

We were back home for dinner. I gave phoebe her Teddy Bear. She would have thanked me a million times. Kid always thank you when you get them a gift. As we relaxed ourselves after dinner my father said

"Holden, we have an appointment tomorrow morning with psychoanalyst."

"Why? Do you think I am mad? I am alright dad. I don't need a psychoanalyst." I said

"I know you are not mad. You are really a good and a mature young man. And what's the problem in having a regular check-up? It is actually for us. They will analyse you and tell us what school is preferred for you. Don't worry my son." He said. He was really cool about that.

I didn't say anything and went to my bedroom. I was tensed but I reposed myself and went to sleep.

_Chapter 29_

We were on time. No matter what happen my father always reached his destination at time. I think he had some magical powers. He always knew the right time to leave from home to reach the destination at the right time. We weren't even a minute late.  
>But you should have seen the hospital, madmen everywhere. For a second, I was confused; I couldn't distinguish between the doctor and patient. Everybody was running and jumping all around. You would have seen my father's face. You could tell by his face that he was sorry for himself. Actually we had an appointment in the doctor's clinic. But, due to some emergency case the doctor was called to the hospital. He told my father whether to meet him the next day or meet him in the hospital. My father decided to visit the hospital.<p>

My father went up to the receptionist

"Hello my name is J.D Caulfield. I have an appointment."

"Please have a seat." She replied. She was busy. She had to pick up each and every call that came one after another. I observed her for few minutes. Receptionist job is hard. She answered each and every call with her sweet voice. It was phony, but she didn't have any other option. It was her job to be phony.

I saw an old woman. She was sitting on a wheelchair and was watching outside the window. Out of curiosity I walked to the window to see what she was staring at, without even blinking her eyes. She was looking at the small bird that was feeding her small babies in the nest. I observed that lady. There was something wrong with her. She wasn't moving. I asked her care taker who was sitting beside her

"Why isn't she moving?"

"She is sick." He replied

"What kind of disease is she suffering from?" I asked. I was confused

"I don't know the exact name. But she is suffering from a disease which has infected her brain. She can't speak, feel, move or think. She doesn't even know whether she is alive or dead."

That explanation depressed me. A woman doesn't even know whether she is alive or not, how horrible is that! I kept thinking about her the whole time.

After ten minutes my father was called. We were sent to the third room of the third floor. The doctor was handsome. He had a well-built body. He made me lean on a bed near him and starting questioning.

"What is your name?"

"Holden Caulfield"

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Actually, I have no idea why dad brought me here."

"I have been told that you have been sent to three different schools this year. Moreover you have been expelled from the each one of them."

"Maybe" I said. I didn't wanted to embarrass myself.

"Holden, Be relaxed and calm. And tell me what common thing you noticed in all the three schools which made the school to expel" He said. He was concerned. I could tell him by his voice.

"I did not understand what teachers taught and I did not have friends to talk about something I liked." I said

"Anything else?" he asked with a serious expression on his face.

"In all three schools I was only surrounded by phonies and morons. I didn't like the environment. They all made me depressed and sad. I couldn't concentrate because of such negative karma." I said.  
>"Would you mind telling me everything?" he said.<p>

"Well...and that's all I have". I told him half of my life.

He didn't say anything and started scribbling something on his paper. He kept the paper at his table and then turned to me

"Holden, it's seems that you are alright. I have written some advices for your parents. I have also written what type of school will be best for you. But anything wouldn't work until you put an effort in it. Tell me are you going to apply yourself when go to your new school?" he said

That questioned killed me. I didn't answer him. I wasn't sure; as a matter of fact I am still not sure that if I am going to apply myself in place of which I have never ever hear about.

After returning home I thought of giving Stadlater a buzz I didn't because my mind wouldn't stop thinking about that dead-alive woman. How would you feel after waking up after 30 years without having even a small knowledge of your long sleep? Mother Nature, She is mysterious.


End file.
